Through the Eyes of an Ishtar
by Aykia Kizitsu
Summary: A re-telling of the history of everyone's favourite Ishtars, Rashid, Marik, and Ishizu. What was it really like being an orphan, a young seer, and the son of a tomb keeper? Please R+R!


Through the Eyes of an Ishtar  
  
Hello! It's Crystal Hikari, barely into my first fic and already starting another!  
  
I plan to make this a 1st person point of view re-telling of the history of everyone's three favourite Ishtars, Rashid, Marik, and Ishizu. Please keep in mind that I have only seen some of the English dubbed episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! so the story line may be somewhat off. If I am doing anything wrong, please tell me and I'll probably try to fix it. I will stay fairly close to the dialogue on the show for the parts that are on it. A lot of it will be from Rashid's point of view, because not much of his character is developed on the show and I sort of like him. I know this story is an angst, but it probably won't be too angsty. I'm probably not good at writing it, as it is my first try. It might get a bit more so if and when I get to Marik's part later on. Please bare with me if it isn't completely great!  
  
Anyway, I'm hoping that it will be good and that you will enjoy it! I'll start off from Rashid's point of view.  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please note, anyone who cares, that this applies to ALL chapters, so no one sue me! You'd probably get about two pennies and a piece of lint.  
  
***Chapter 1  
The Dreams of an Orphan***  
  
I have lived here for as long as I can remember. Hidden here, under the sands of Egypt. I live with the family that adopted me. I do not mind the darkness. To me, it is light, as long as I have my family.  
  
I am so young, I realize, but my mother says I am wise for my years. I often wonder what that means. Is it because I work hard? Or is it because I have some gift? What ever it is, I hope I can make good use of it.  
  
Sometimes I wonder, what does the world look like . up there? I think . it is a cruel, hard place. I was born up there, and abandoned. Left in the cold, desolate night by my own parents, probably on the very night that I was born! My own parents . show's how much I meant to them. I don't know why they left me there in the night, many they had a good reason, maybe they wouldn't have been able to support me. Maybe they just didn't care at all.  
  
Even though I was taken out of that world that left me to rot, I still wonder what it's like up there. Someday, maybe I'll see, but, I have a home, a family here.  
  
Ra knows how much I need them.  
  
My family is not very big, not like some of the ones I have heard of up there. It consists of Me, my mother, and my father. I love my mother. I would do anything for her since the night she rescued me from the fate my true parents left me to. I believe now that my birth mother isn't my true mother, not in the sense of the word. My mother always makes me feel that I can be more than I am. Even if I am not technically a real member of their family. She loves me for all my faults and far more. Unconditional love is what it's called, I think. Without her, I would have no life. I mean that in more ways than one.  
  
Unfortunately, those are not virtues of my father. He is hard set, grim, and quick to temper. I often get the feeling that he not only doesn't like me, he hates me. He always jumps at the chance to point out my faults and wrongdoings, and punish me for them. He silently tells me, every day, without a spoken word or acted gesture, that I am only here because of my mother's good grace, and that I am not part of his family.  
  
I so wish I could please him! I lean and recite the ancient scriptures off by heart, so flawlessly that he can't pick out a single mistake. I have mastered many forms of Egyptian so perfectly that not even he can find a fault.  
  
My mother is proud and rewards me for my efforts. As for my father . it doesn't matter. He scowls at my attempts and ridicules my successes.  
  
His ability to point out one's faults and shortcomings must be his God- given gift.  
  
"Rashid, you're all wrong! You're so clumsy! If you make one more mistake, I swear I'll ."  
  
"You're studies can wait! I don't know why you even bother. There are more important things for you to be worrying about!"  
  
'Can't you see I'm busy! Keep clear and spare me you're incompetence! You are so pathetic."  
  
Whenever I try to do anything to his liking, anything, he just pushes me farther. He will never let himself think of me as anything other than an insolent little child, a leach on his resources and time, let alone think of me as family.  
  
I wish he was as kind, caring, and understanding as mother. Maybe some day I will finally get in his good favour, and finally find out what it is like to have a true father. Until then, I promise to try to make you proud father.  
  
So, what is life down here? It's heaven, and it's bliss. It's also depressing and lonely. Two sides of a coin, completely opposite. One side bright and shiny gold, the other, rusty and black. Each and every day I flip that coin. I wonder which side it will land on today?  
  
**************************  
  
So? Was it good? What do you think? Please let me know!!!  
  
Until chappie 2, Crystal Hikari out. 


End file.
